


Other Half

by taeoldx



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Headcanon Evan can speak Korean and Chinese, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate AU, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeoldx/pseuds/taeoldx
Summary: Little David wanted to know what a soulmate was when he heard it on the television.





	Other Half

Green eyes stared up in wonder at the glass screen. David didn't think he would get hooked on a soap opera but here he is. His sister hid the remote control so he couldn't change it to his favorite show but he didn't care. He watched as the poor maid proclaimed herself as the rich heir's 'soulmate' and everyone including David, gasped. Before anything else could be said, the television was turned off and he whined."Hey!" he turned around and his mother was standing there with the remote in hand.

"That's enough TV today David, it's time for bed," 

"Mum,"

"Yes?

"What's a soulmate?" 

An uncomfortable silence suffocated the house. Nothing but the sound of the ticking of the grandfather clock and pit-pattering of the rain resided. David felt like he was fucked for asking that. After all, he grew up in a Catholic household and the mere mention of taboo subjects could get you fucked."I'll tell you in the morning, *leanbh," Huh, that was not what David expected. David nodded and marched his way back up the stairs and into his bedroom where he shared with his two siblings who were already fast asleep. David however, could not. The strange word still rung in his ear. Soulmate.

Morning came and David has never been more excited. He didn't sleep at all last night and no matter how excited he is in the morning, he'll eventually crash."Mum!" he called as he raced down the stairs with his siblings following begrudgingly. Before David could say anything else, his father cuts him off."We're going to granny's today!" David's face drops while his siblings cheered. Although David loved his wonderful grandmother, he didn't expect to go to her lovely home today. He expected an answer for his question last night but here they are, in the car and spending the day at granny's. 

Visiting granny was always a delight. Despite being a strict and traditional woman, she was loving and caring and it showed with how much she spoils them. They would sometimes help with chores around the house and that day, David was tasked to help granny tend the garden while his siblings cleaned the house. David was still a bit upset that his mother didn't answer his question but now that he thought about it. He can ask granny! Moments after, he runs up to the frail old woman."Granny, I have a question," His grandmother nodded in response."What's a soulmate?" The same uncomfortable silence peaked it's way through and David truly thought he was going to die. No matter how old or frail this woman becomes, she will not hesitate to give David more chores to fill his time. Though, his delight granny answered.

"You shouldn't know about soulmates dear but now that you do, I might as well tell you," David sat down on the green grass with a bright and wide grin. Finally! His grandmother chuckled at his expression." A soulmate is someone who you are destined to be with. It might be a friend or even a complete stranger but in the end and no matter what, you two will find each other somehow." Truth be told, David was not completely satisfied with granny's answer but he took it nonetheless. It was better than nothing, at least he knew more. Granny made David promised to not tell his siblings and he kept it as he felt superior somehow about knowing what soulmates were earlier than them.

However, what David was not told was how he can find his soulmate and that caused a lot of problems. David was an artistic child, drawing on whatever surface he could which includes his skin. But every time his mother caught him, she would clean it up quickly. He didn't understand why nevertheless he continued in private. Sometimes, he would have thoughts about his soulmate and would draw half a heart on his wrist. He knew he was incomplete and he was determined to find his other half.

Years passed and David was now in highschool and had almost forgotten about this whole soulmate thing until the end of senior year. They were all gathered in the respective classes and was shown a video about soulmates. David didn't listen though as he was reminded about the conversation he had with his grandmother.

"-soulmates are identified when ink on your skin appears on theirs," 

David's head snapped towards his teacher with wide eyes and he looked down at his arms that were covered in old faded drawings. He looked around at his classmates to see if any of them had the same markings as him. Unfortunately, it was winter and everyone were wearing long-sleeved clothing. The teacher then finished the lesson about soulmates and let the students talk about it among themselves. Most were surprised, others were a bit upset as they have been through many heartbreaks that they could've avoided. 

David starting drawing a heart on his wrist like he did when he was younger and was surprised to find ink slowly appear on his arms and completing the heart. He looked around and saw a boy, sitting a few rows away from him who was writing on his arm; the same arm David was drawing on. The male looked up and met David's eyes, a blush appeared on his tanned cheeks. The boy quickly wrote something else down on his arm while David was too mesmerized to react although it was a bit of a struggle as he was a bit flustered. David snapped out of his trance and looked down at his arm.

"다른 반쪽"

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome :))  
> I based most of these stories on old writing I did a few years ago. Where did it all go.
> 
> translation:  
> \- leanbh : my child  
> \- 다른 반쪽 : the other half


End file.
